Last Christmas
by Kaitia1
Summary: OCXSasuke kaitia is at Sasukes house to give him a present.


This was inspired by the song Last Christmas.

Last Christmas

Kaitia gulped, today she was going to give her boyfriend, Sasuke, a Christmas present. She still couldn't believe she was actually with Sasuke, her one true love. Even though they had been going out for a couple of months, she couldn't not blush when around him. She knew that everyone was after him, including all the sluts in the school.

Kaitia gulped once more, and walked up to Sasuke's doorstep. She hoped he wouldn't think the present she had gotten him was stupid or childish. She had worked all day to find the perfect present for him. Shakily, she reached out to knock on the door of his house. Before she could knock, she heard some sounds coming from inside the house, and decided to investigate. She looked into the window next to the door, and Kaitia's whole world and heart shattered.

Sasuke was laying on the couch, making out with some slut named Sakura. Kaitia stood there transfixed for a while. _How long has this been going on?_ Kaitia thought. All of a sudden, it hit her. Sasuke, her one true love, or so she thought, was cheating on her. On Christmas day!

A wet substance made its way down Kaitia's face, and she vaguely noticed she was crying. The wrapped present fell from her hands, and she turned and ran, the tears coming silently.

A few hours later

Sasuke sighed in impatience. Kaitia was supposed to be here hours ago, he had invited her over hadn't he? Finally, he walked up to the door, and opened it, about to go walk over to Kaitia's house and demand why she hadn't come over. That was when he saw the little wrapped package, soaked. Confused, he picked it up. It was wet, but not from rain. His eyes widened, especially when he saw the note.

_I love you Sasuke. _Why was Kaitia's gift on the ground, wet with tears? Had Kaitia come when Sakura was over? He had dumped Sakura after the make out session on the couch, because he couldn't take cheating on Kaitia. _No. Please no. _He loved Kaitia, and that stupid affair with Sakura had hurt her. He had hurt his love. Sasuke's world came down by it's ears.

A year later, Christmas day

Kaitia blinked, everything looked the same as it did last year. Sasuke's betrayal had hurt her so much, she moved to Suna. She had had a boyfriend, Gaara. He had helped her get over Sasuke, and she loved him. She had saved him from his dad, who was beating him. However, as both of them knew, she would never love him like she did Sasuke. Therefore, they were now just friends.

Kaitia had seen all of her friends except Sasuke, and she had just worked up enough courage to go see him. All of her friends had avoided the subject of Sasuke, even Naruto, who was pretty dull. She had told Gaara to let her do this on her own, so he was back at their hotel room.

Just like the year before, she was on Sasuke's doorstep. Once again, she heard noises from inside, and once again, she looked in the window. However, there was no making out going on. Sasuke was sitting on the couch, his eyes red. He looked much more pale than he was when she last saw him, a sickly pale. But what really surprised Kaitia was that he was clutching the little stuffed black wolf she had gotten for that year as if it was the only thing that was keeping him from dying. Kaitia knocked on the door.

Sasuke slowly got up, holding the wolf in one hand. Kaitia knew something was wrong, normally he wouldn't let anyone see him like this. He walked over to the door, and opened it.

Sasuke POV (AN: This is for those of you who don't get it.)

I got up, and walked over to the door, not caring who was there. I just wanted to be alone, so I could remember my love. Maybe they would leave if I yelled at them. I opened the door.

Normal POV

Sasuke did something neither of them had expected, he hugged Kaitia with all his strength, then pushed her against the wall, and kissed her. The kiss was full of lost love and innocence. Kaitia pulled away from Sasuke, and stared at him, before asking,

"Why?"

Sasuke nodded in understanding. "I was stupid for cheating on you. I dumped her that day."

Kaitia's face lit up, and she whispered, "I forgive you," then kissed him.


End file.
